


Draw Me Naked

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: It begins when Apollo wants to draw her naked...
Relationships: Apollo/Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 27





	Draw Me Naked

Artemis death glared at Apollo with silent anger. Her perverted twin brother just chained her on the bed and stripped her from her clothes. Her entire body is completely naked in front of him. And he doing this because he wants to DRAW her naked.

Apollo just silently drawing her naked figure on the sketch book. Of all things he have drawn, the only thing he wanted to draw the most is Artemis' naked body.

Artemis always thought to herself that Apollo is the most stubborn person she met in her immortal life. She wondered why she's destined to be her twin sister...

-One hour ago-

"No way i let you draw me naked!" Artemis shouted.

"Awww, please, just this time. You're my girlfriend, right?" Apollo continue to persuaded her seductively.

"No means NO!" Artemis shooked her head, crossing her arms on the chest.

"Fine, artemis. You win" Apollo said "But it looks like i have to change my plan"

"What?"

Out of sudden, Apollo lifted Artemis on his shoulder and quickly headed to his bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down, pervert!" Artemis yelled. Her hands continuously banging him.

"Sorry Artemis, but i don't have any other choice now" Apollo just replied with a smile.

-

"Done" Apollo then showed her the sketch. 

"I hate to admit it but...you're...awesome though" Artemis said as her face was deeply blushed.

"Really?" Apollo was very amused by Artemis' comment.

"Umm...yes" Artemis said reluctantly.

"Good to hear it" Apollo smiled.

"If you say so...My body now getting more sweaty" Artemis said.

"Yeah, today is very hot. I think i should take off my shirt" Apollo replied before removed his white t-shirt.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Artemis shouted in embarrassment, turned her face away.

"I'm just taking off my shirt, is that wrong?" Apollo asked.

"Well, at least don't take it off in front of me" Artemis replied.

"Are you afraid to see me naked?" Apollo smirked as he lowered his torso, his hands grabbed her shoulders.

"It's inappropiate for women to saw any men naked" Artemis said.

"Even lovers?" Apollo naughtily teased her.

Artemis was silent, she refused to speak. Her face was blushing deeper than usual.

"Then, i think i should do it" Apollo quickly removed his denim shorts and briefs.

"Wait! Stop!" Artemis pleaded, but Apollo ignored her. 

Now Apollo was completely naked in front of her.

"I'm dead..." Artemis sighed in defeat.

Apollo glanced at every parts of her. Her silverish long hair, her creamy white skin, her slim figure, her big boobs, and most important thing, her naked glory, fully covered in silverish pubic hair.

"Artemis, why are you so gorgeous in my eyes?" Apollo asked in naughty manner.

"No, i'm not" Artemis refused.

"You can deny that, my love" Apollo said "Look at me"

"Artemis slowly turned her face towards him. Apollo is so hot, she couldn't deny it. With his attractive appearance, his muscular figure, and his golden hair. But what attracted her most is... Apollo's naked glory, which is very big and erected proudly.

"Artemis, why're you stared at my cock?" Apollo grinned.

"It's...very...very big" Artemis said in embarrassment.

"Want to suck it?" Apollo teased.

"What? No!" Artemis strongly refused.

"Don't worry, my baby. It actually tastes good" Apollo cooed.

Artemis was initially refused but a large part of her mind urged her to do it instead.

"Fine" Artemis sighed.

Artemis slowly kissed the tip before allowing Apollo's naked glory entering her mouth.

The end.


End file.
